One moment, one chance: Dance like this
by Soj
Summary: A full AU trilogy Nathan, Lucas and Jake are brothers, the first book is mostly about Naley. Look inside for better summary.
1. Prologue

**Dance like this**

**(One moment, one chance I)**

**Title:** "Dance like this" (first book of the trilogy "One moment, one chance")  
**Author: **Soj, alias Andi  
**Rating: **don't know yet. Maybe T.  
**Pairings: **Naley, Brucas (book II), Jeyton (book III)  
**Synoposis: **Forget everything you know about the characters that you already know. They just started University, the three boys (Nathan, Lucas and Jake) are brothers in a loving family. Little mix with my life, and my dreams so please be nice ;)

I will tell the stories from the POVs of the girls.

I didn't own anything, just the stories.

**Character Profiles:  
**Nathan Scott: The first son of Karen and Dan Scott, they live in Tree Hill, but the boys got an apartment near Duke, where they all got accepted. He started his third year there. Sometimes he's a real snob.

Lucas Scott: The middle child, who apparently just a few seconds older then Jake, his twin brother. They didn't really look alike, just inside. They started Duke this year, and Lucas is a really big fan of books.  
Jake Scott: Last but not least boy of the family. He's the shy one of them, who didn't really like the one-night stand chicks. Just started Duke, love music and basketball as his brothers.

Haley James: Did you hear anything about the girl next door? Well she's definitely one of them. She loves dance, her mother dead while birth, and she lost her dad too. Since she was old enough, started teach dance for children. A great student, with big dreams.

Brooke Davis: A young woman, who had fooled around and left while pregnancy (she was 16 years old). She is a background-dancer in NYC, cuz that what she done befor she got a child. She's affraid that everybody is around her to take her child away, so she decided to move in Tree Hill.  
Allison Davis: The little one who is only one year old. Brooke's child, but nobody knows about her at the first time.  
Peyton Sawyer: Owner of a hip-hop club, mostly you can describe her as the "don't touch me, just when I said you can" type of a girl. She didn't go to Uni, started "Step Up" right after high school. 

**Chapter I - Prologue**

_Once upon a time there was a kingdome far, far away. In that kingdome lived the little princess, who was really sweet and kind with every person. She's got a wonderfull dad and mom, who made everything to make her daughter's life perfect. This little princess was head over heels for dancing, and decided to be a prime balerina..._

Well yeah, that was where my dream broke. My name is Haley James, and I'm an eighteen years old girl. I lost both of my parents in childhood, and I hide away of my pain in the dances. But becoming a balerina wasn't that important after my dad's dead. It was just a safe place where I can hide. And you wanna know what? I loved every single move of my dances. It was like flying. Soon my interests grown, and I decided to start other dances too. That's how I became a dance teacher. Yeah, I know I'm only 18, but who cares? I started teaching 2 years ago and I know that's my dream. At this moment I've got a class in the age 6 who are learning ballet, a class in the age 12 who just started salsa and one at 16-18 with hip-hop. I never told anyone about this, but I've got a new dream. I wanna be a coreographer and opening my own studio. I know, I know I'm crazy... I just started Duke University this year, and I don't know how this gonna wok out. My mom (stepmom?) wants me to be at home Tree Hill as much time as I can. Well we're gonna see what happens in the future.


	2. First day is always hard

**Chapter II - First day is always hard**

I was always nerveous at the first day in the school, cuz nobody knows anything about me, but they already judge me. At lest that what happened a year ago...

_Flashback_

_Tree Hill High 2005 1th of September_

_The all brand new day in a brand old school. Hell I'm happy this is my last year, I want to finis the day soon. Not that I didn't like school, cuz if you think that, let me tell you, you're wrong. I love school! I just much better love dancing, and after that day, I started with a new hip-hop class. Hip-hop, yeah you all heard right. Ladies and gentleman Haley James teaching hip-hop for teens in her own age. _

_While I thought like that, I just keep smileing, and didn't noticed, that a bunch of teens stared at me curiously. Then I walked beside them, and then I understand why they all act that weird. Somebody put out an ad with my new dance class._

_Yeah, they didn't know I'm dancing, they didn't now anything about me. I was just the nerd who always sit at the back of the classroom, nobody talks to her and nobody could even imagine that this girl can dqance or can teach somebody how to dance. _

_I felt my face turns red, but I didn't know this is about being angry or "just" blushing. I didn't want to tink about it, so I just ran into my class, but fate wasn't to nice with me. I ran into the Scott brothers. Yes, the Scott twins, who seemed really nie, but became an a$$ when the saw me. Well not all of them, just Lucas, I think Jake was to shy to show an emotional - bad or good - for a girl._

_"Can't you see?" asked the older brother from me. I don't know what to sa, I never really talked to him, and that day I didn't really wanted to start a cnversation. What a girl can do at this moment?_

_"Sorry" I said, and when he turned his back on me I just stick my tongue for his back. I know I'm childish. But then I hear a laugh that was tired to hide in a chroat, and turn around. There was Jake with a little smile on his face. I can't do anyting else I shyly smiled back at him, and put my finger on my mounth pretending "Don't tell anybody I do this. Let this be our little secret" and he got the point because he nodded. I walked the end of the classroom, and started to count how many hours do I have to wait untill my first dance class..._

_End of flashback_

"But now I'm ready for everything" I said it out qiuite just to fell a little stronger. "Follow the beat" I always sad that to myself when I had to do someting that scares me. Cuz you know what? Beat and music is everywhere. When the rain is falling, when you turn a page in your book, even when you're walking. These was my first sentences for my students every year. Not it was my turn to listen to myself. "Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out... See it's not that hard. I'm gonna be fine"

I got my student planner, and when I looked up I realised I've got my first class three hours from now. That's great, I'm gonna look around. Of course what was the first place I want to go? The gym. I never liked PD, just in THHS sometimes Whitey let me practice there on my dance moves. And sometimes I can get some of my students with me.

When I arrived at gym I knew I made a big mistake, but now I can't turn back. There was HE and of course the other boys too. I just hoped, in a big Uni like that we won't see each other so soon. Not that he even realised who I am, but for me it's just a shock. Of course they are practicing, it was like the perfect family portrait. The three boys. I tried to search for a coach, but I didn't see anybody except the boys.

Then Jake turned around. He got a huge smile on his face when he rans over to me.

"Hey dance-girl!" he hugged me so thight I swear I heard my bones break.

"Hello boy" I hugged him too. "What are you doing here so soon? I thought you will be in bed at this time" I smiled at him.

"You know me... I want, but my brothers want me to come and play with them."  
I looked at the two other boys, and tired to avoid them. They were really great piece of 'the sexiest men alive contest' if I can say that, but even one year after Jake and I became friends they didn't even know who I'm. I can't blame Nathan for this too much, cuz he wasn't around that much, but Lucas... He was a whole another story. Jake maybe saw the feelings in my face cuz he whispered in my ears "Do you want a turist guide?" I nodded.

"Who is this girl bro?" asked Nathan whe he saw Jake running towards a really sweet, nice girl who got long hair and he can't defining the color. Was it blond? No. Burnette? No, maybe somewhere in between. ŰŰAuburn, yeah that's the right world.

"I don't know, maybe some random chick Jake like" the truth is he know exactly who this girl was, but he doesn't like the way she's acting around him. Like he was a jerk or something worse than that. Nathan just stand there in a complete shock tried to get over the spell of the girl. It happened, when Jake come through them, and clap his hands in front of his oldest brother's face.

"Shit" jumped Nathan, "you scared the hell out of me Jake!"

"Sorry, but you didn't pay attention, so I had to do it"

'Well I payed attention, but not to you' thought Nathan. But he just said "So what's up? You and that girl over there?" asked with a smirke.

"No way jerk, besides she isn't that girl, she's got a name if you ever payed attention at me you would know that now. Her name is Haley." said Jake "She's my friend, and I'm happy she got here. I'm gonna show the whole school for her" With that little speech Jake turned around and run to his friend

"Okay, what's now? I told my brothers I'm gonna show you around here. How many time do we have?"

"Well I've got a class three hours from now..."

"What class?" interrupted me Jake

"Wait, I got it... history of Europ"

"That's great, I've got the same. Then we can go together"

"Don't you wanna be with your brother instand of me?"

"Nah, I'm with him 24/7 it's kind much of him. Besides who choose a boy instead of a girl?" and he put his arms on my shoulder.

"Jake honey, you know you'r the one for me, but befor you touch me please take a shower, you smelled like Shrek" and with that I ran away from him. It was a little play for us, like we are in my ballet students age, it felt like being a child, ut I like that. I had to grow up so soon, I need my childhood time now. He didn't try to catch me this time, and I wondered why.. Then I get it. We are still in front of his brothers, and they didn't know what is our friendship like. They only know Jake is shy with girls, and that sometimes when I was with Jake they said to their parents "Jake is in his room with a girl". I think that's why Dan Scott didn't like me. I am not enough good for his child, even if it's the youngest. Anyway, not that I wanted to marry one of these guys... Why am I such a liar? I like Nathan Scott, well at least I like his body and his blue eyes. I can't say I like him inside, cuz I didn't know him that much. I only saw him in my first two year at THHS at the hall, and my senior year when we both were in the Scott house. He didn't even know my name. Whatever, my mind just plays with me again.

I saw Jake gone so I though I go around in the gym, and try to find out, if it's a great place for practice or not. Dunno why, I just feel that somebody stared at me. When I turn around I feel Nathan's eyes on me, and I send him a questoning look. He give me the famous smirke he got, then make another basket. "Okay, maybe you good at that one, but I'm sure there are things I'm better then you" I thought, and when I continued my walk, I found the perfect place for the practice. It was a little podium, that was abouve the gym with two meters. You've got stairs at the end of the podium, and when I got up there I saw a big mirror. I clapped my hands like a little girl, and started to jump around. "Now I only got to make sure that they allowed me to teach my students here".

"Haley! Haley! Dance-Girl where are you?" I heard Jake is calling me

"I'm up here" shouted back to him. "Jake, is there somebody who use this place?" I just turned around and show him.

"I don't think so, I mean look at the chairs, all black and dirty, I didn't think anybody used this place since two years"

"Then can you help me to use it? I begg if that's what you need" I know I do anything, I mean ANYTHING if I can dance here.

"Well I'd love to help, but this isn't my choice to made. You have to ask the coach, and well the captain of the BB team, that you didn't bother the team..."

"No problem, where can I found them?"

"Well..." I know about Jake's sound, it didn't gonna be that easy.

"What well Jake?"

"You know I think there will be no problem with Coach K, but with the captain..."

"Jake, I can't stand this, you killing me. Just tell me who is the captain. It can't be that bad. I mean I didn't know anybody here, why would it be so bad"

"Actually my brother is the captain" said Jake, and then just stand there with a confused look.

"WHAT???" I screamd. It can't be I was this close to get my dream class, and then everything fall into pieces.

"It's not that wrong Haley, trust me."

"When you said brother which one was that you think about?" I asked curiously now. I don't know which would be the better, cuz one of them is avoiding me and the other one thinks he's a god or something and dam he's right. No Haley, get focused. You need this class. Focus. Focus.

"Nathan"


	3. Good things never come easy

**Chapter III - ****Good things never come easy**

"Nathan? You can't be serious!" I just stand there like a rock.

"Well, he doesn't know anything about you, so maybe you could just use your charm and get him..." said Jake.

"Right, my charm..." Answered with a fake smile. "If you already forget that my little friend Jake, I didn't have a charm. I'm just Haley, not Rachel 'slut of THHS'" fingerquoteing the last few words I said. "Anyway, first we need to speak with the coach"

"Scotts!" somebody shouted for the boys. Jake inmidietly look thruogh the side of the podium.

"Yes Coach" said three voice at the same time. Don't know why, but I'm started laughing. Jake put he's finger on his mounth, and whispered "You are not allowed to be here, stay quiet". I just nodded. What else could I do?

"Boys, you have to work hard this year, and practice as many as you can. You are not in high school anymore, one of these games are gonna be as hard as all of your games befor."

"Yes, coach K" answered the boys.

"Jake, what are you doing up there? I thought nobody go up there, there isn't anything. Please come down." Jake looked back at me and I can understood he want me to stay there. "Is somebody there with you son?"

"Well... yeah, there is one of my friend."

"Then come down, I won't be mad I promise. Maybe he can be a player next year."

"I don't think so coach, because he is a she. Coach this is Haley James, Haley this is Coach K" introduced me Jake. I was really impressed, I though Coach K would be at least as old as Whitey, and he would be mad at me. I mean a girl with his greatest players in the gym at the first day... This isn't a good sign mostly.

"Nice to meet you young lady" I was totally suprised. This is weird, nobody called me 'lady' befor.

"Nice to meet you too. Jake told me so much about you"

"I hope just right" he winked at me.

"Yeah, don't worry, you're like his dream coach..."

The boys just stared me, they didn't know either Coach K can be this sweet and nice. Not after catching one of his players with a girl. Well that's my charme ladys and gentleman. At least I hope so.

"Coach K, can I call you that?" he nodded "Coach K I was wondering... Did you mind if I use that podium there? I won't disturbe your practice I swear."

"Why do you want this place Haley James? There isn't anything..." I don't want to say it out in front of everybody, cuz only Jake know I'm a dance teaaher and a dancer, so I pull Coach K away from the boys. Luke and Nathan stared me I could feel it, and Jake, well he was just Jake. He winked at me, and give me a good luck look.

"I know there isn't anything up there for you, but for me it's like the opened doors at heaven. There is a great dancestudio up there, and I'm a dance teacher, coreographer, dancer, pick the one you wish. I'd like to use that place with my classes, and Jake told me I have to ask you and then urgh... Nathan" I know he noticed the way I talk about Nathan, but at his look, he thought I'm in love with the captain, and that I'm one of those cheerleaders who always want to be around him. If he know how wrong he is...

"Well, it's okay for me" My smile just started to grow when I realized there will be a 'but'

"Why I got the feeling that there is a 'but'?"

"Yes, well first as Jake told you, you need to ask Nathan Scott too, but considering you are a friend of Jake I didn't think that will be a problem. And second, I need the exactly time when you are up here, even if you are alone or one of your classes. Just that we can look out for our juniors"

"Thank you so much coach" I started, and I don't know what to do. If he was Whitey, I just hugged him, but a whole new place... I shake his hand and run back to Jake.

I didn't need to say anything, he could read everything down from my face. "I told you, you got charm"

"Jake, will you please do something for me?" I put my puppy-eyes up, I know Jake can't resist that. Okay, it wasn't fair, but I'm a girl, I need some kind of weapon sometimes. And crying in front of everybody well let's just say NO WAY.

"Haley, don't do the puppy-eyes, please...Okayfine, I'l do it, just stop it."

"Thanks!" I jumped in his arms and hug him.

"What do I have to do?"

"Ask Nathan to allow me to practice at the podium. But don't say to him why I need it okay?

"Why not? Haley you are a great dancer"

"Just don't tell him, pinky-promise?"

"Fine, I'll don't tell him. Goss when will you stop that pinky-promise stuff?"

"Honestly? Never" I answered at smile at him. Then I just ran out of the gym totally forget about the guide we spoke earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------

The boys started to change at their lockers, when Jake come in. "Hey Nath, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure little bro, what's up?"

"Well it's about Haley, you know the girl who was here a few mnutes ago?" said Jake

"I know exactly who Haley is, but what she have to do with me? She's into me?" asked Nathan like a real jerk. That's why Jake slaped him on his shoulder easy

"Can't you just be serious for one minute? No she isn't into you, men she didn't even know you... Well the favour we want to ask is that it doesn't bother you - as a basketball captain - if she will use the podium up there in the gym"

"It depends"

"on what?" asked Jake nervously cuz he know what will be the answer.

"What is she gonna do there?"

"Sorry bro, but I told her I keep her secret. I can't tell you what will be going up there, and maye it won't be then when our practice. Please do it for me bro" begged Jake, cuz he know how jerk could Nathan be sometimes, but he will never say no to his own brother.

"Well, okay, but if the boys can't pay attention, she had to go."

"Thanks bro, she'll be love it"

"I just didn't get one thing. Why can't she ask me about this? Am I such a horrible person? Wait she didn't even knew about me, we only meet when Jake introduce us to each other" Thoughts like these spinning around Nathans head, and he know next time when he'll meet her, she has to answer these questions.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meantime, I hurried back to my collageroom. Well my mom wanted me to stay Tree Hill, but I can't travel that far everyday, so we make an arragement. I'll be back every weekend. Now I have to make my planner. Every week there is three class and I need to practice myself. Friday night is out, I have to be home or at "Step Up". That hip-hop club is amazing. I love it, and well it's easy to get in when one of your friends is the owner. So for three classes I've got four days and of course I know there will be basketball practice, and I just don't wnat to them seeing us learning salsa or hip-hop. Ballet isn't bad, they will max laugh at me, but I need this little money to start my studio. And I don't think the fiery salsa would be the best to didn't interrupt the practice. Okay, as far as I know, I will put hip hop on thursday, I'll practice at tuesday balerinas come Monday and salsa will be on wednesday. Okay, that will be great.

When I finished the planning, I just checked my phone and it said you've got a mail. It was Jake and that we have the premission. I turn my radio on, with the newest hip-hop song and started my victory dance, you know the fluffy thing that girls always do, when in HS prince charming ask them to be their prom date. That was how I felt. Like a dream come true. I put the new times and place at my homepage, and started thinking. Today will be balerinas, and we need to map the floor up and everything. I got classes till 15:00, that means I'll get only one hour to meet with the babies. Not good, definitely not good. I check my clock, it was only 8:30, that means I still got 2 and a half huor still my first class. And well, if Jake is already up, I'll ask him to help me.

-----------------------------------------------------

That's how we ended up in the gym again and started cleaning. "You know Nathan always said that this is like spring cleaning. I can understand now."

"You didn't tell him, right?"

"Of course not Haley, I don't want to loose your trust. And anyway he will finally found out if we have practice in the same time. And if not, well than he doesn't need to know anything."

"You're right Jake. This is one of the things I like in you. You always have the right answer. And speaking of devil, when is your practices?"

"Well everyday, 13:00-16:00 but if you got classes - like I do - then you have to be here until 17:00. Kind a creapy you know, alone practice. I never played alone, one of my brothers was always there."

"Don't be affraid Jake, I can't afford you guys to play with, but tonight you can see twelve sweet six years old girls as they practicing ballet." I have to tell you out there, he was shocked. He didn't know, that dance class is on mondays too, and that little girls will be here.

"Oh, that's just made may day. Haley,you know I think you should tell Nathan what are you doing here"

"It's not that easy. Do you remember the first time you played basketball?" he just simply nodded "Well I remember my first dance too. I've got that balerina shoes when I was three. I didn't know how to dance, but when I saw my shoes I know that will be my destiney. It was ten years hard work and suffer, open wounds on my leg and heart when they said I'm not good enough. But when I lost my father I know it's the end. I worked even harder to be the best. For him. But never ever got into the stage after that, so in this way I protected myself that no one will ever said that I'm not good enough. That way I know my dad is proud of me. That's why I started other dances at five years ago. I wanted a sudio, to teach the childrens how much dance means. Not that you need to be the best. It just have to be there for you, that you can enjoy yourself and lost in the music. If I told Nathan or anybody else about this I will bring the fear back that I'm not enugh good."

"Hal, You are a great dancer and I'm sure Nathan will say the same thing. But you know good things never come easy. You have to work for them and yes sometimes suffer. But in the end... It's all worth it..."

I just looked at him don't know what to say. He was right. I have to do this for me, even if it's gonna hurt me. "Anyway, Nathan will find out, cuz our classes started 16:00 and ended up at 18:00 or 18:30."

"Okay hun. Now can we pleas go? The floor is great, and we already cleaned the mirror and the chairs. We have class, do you remember what it is?"

"Okay go I'll come back after school"

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the nice reviews guys! I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes, but I hope you enjoy my chapters even with these "little" mistakes. I'm already wrote 6 chapters, and there are like 12 in my head, but I had my "exams-time" at the Uni, so sorry if I can't update the next chapters so soon. Oh, and I hope Haley's speech didn't make you hate this story, I know it's little emotional, but hey, Haley is an emotional girl:) At least here she is.


	4. Girl with a sharp tonguage

**Chapter IV - Girl with a hurting tonguage**

Here I'm in the first class of Duke University. To be honest History of Europe was boring, but Jake sat next to me, so at least I didn't suffer alone. I'll looked around and tried to memorizing the faces, but there was so many, I can't do it. Jake and I got the same classes, and sadly some are with Lucas too, but not today. He was more into literature, we, on the other hand, more into the music and history. After the lessons Jake run for practice, I ran to my room so I can change for my dance outfit. I think the boys will leed an eye on me, cuz when I'm dancing I didn't wear so much clothes. My outfit looks like this: oldschool shoes, grey "legŰŰcalorofic", a black baggy jeans that ended under my knees, a black tank top and a grey sweater that ended under my brests. So it shows pretty much, but this was my 'danceoutfit'. I took my hifi, put my Ipod and two CDs and two liter mineralwater and at last but not at least 12 chocolate for the girls after the dance class in my bag. I put my bag up, and hurried into the gym.

-----------------------------------------------------

When I gently knocked the door and get inside there was only one thought in my head. WHOA! like Lisa Kudrow said in 'Friends' when she saw Brad Pitt. Honestly these boys are like whoa. They noticed me too, and started to stare at me. I found Jake inmidiatly, then Nathan and Lucas. It wasn't so hard, considering they stand next to each other.  
"Hey what are this lady doing here? Come to saw my musckales?" asked a guy I didn't know. I just smiled at him, well it was more like a grin. Jake send me a kiss, and I played that I catch it.

"Coach sorry for the interrupting, but I'm here to talk about practice" The boys stared at me, cuz just the players can call him coach, for others he was Coach K, professor or PD teacher. And for practice? There aren't any pactice for girls unless cheerlading, but I wasn't look like a cheerleader.

"Sure Miss James, just a moment" he faced to the boys "Boys 10 shoots for everybody from the three point line. If you miss one start again the count" an then he turned back to me "How can I help you?"

"Well we talked earlier about my classes, and I just wanna say, that we start today, and wanna told you how my practices are." he nodded "On monday, I've got a ballet class 16:00-17:30, on Tuesday I practice from 15:00 till I can't lift my legs up mostly this happes at 19:00-20:00." I saw his little smile "On wednesday there is salsa from 16:00 till 18:00 and on thursday there is hip-hop, and this is the most important, cuz maybe some singer come in once in a month. This class started at 16:00 and ended at 18:30 or later. Jake told me that you got practice till 16:00 so we won't cross each others lesson."

"And Jake is right, but did he mentioned the free plays?" I looke at him confused "Free plays means the boys can play after the practice. Then I think he didn't said it..."

"Yeah, he forget to mention it. Anyway we won't distrube the play"  
"I'm sure about that Miss James"

"Coach, we are ready" I know Nathan said this, so I turned to face them.

"Great now as I talk with Haley, she's gonna...

"No!" Jake and I interroupted him at the same time. I was thankfull that Jake understand that I don't want to anybody knows abou this lessons. "I don't want to tell them about this. Let it be an open secret, I don't want them to know what am I doing"

"Why is it a big secret, obiously Jake know it too"

"Lucas Scott, if you were just a little more like your brother, and didn't ignore me last year you would know too what will be going on here." I know this maybe won't be the best thing I could do, but I just can't stand how he's acting around me. "Why is it so important what am I doing? None of them even know me, and I won't be one of your throphy girlfriends. Coach" I started to go upstaires as I called it, and there was silent behind me. I think they got a shock. Then I heard Coach K voice but I didn't pay attention. I started to strech befor the girls arrived, and start to play the song I need to make a coreography. It is from Petey Pablo, the song is Show Me Tha Money. I know I'm not ready to dance so I just imagine it inside my head. When the song ended I get up, and saw Jake.

"Shit, Jake you scared the hell out of me. Why are you here?"

"Sorry for being so scarry, the practice is over, and I though I will watch your lesson, just like the others."  
"WHAT? What do you mean? They can't watch it."

"Well they won't they are here for the free play, but we all know they want to know what are you up to. And don't be affraid just Nathan, Lucas, Tim and I'm here."

"Well if you are here, come and help me with the kids" When I arrived downstaires, I saw Nathan is playing, Lucas just stared at me, and Tim have a new comment.

"Already leaving blondie?"  
"You didn't get that luck" I answered don't know why, he was just so unsimpathic. And I have to collect my little ones.

-----------------------------------------------------

When I get outside of the Uni, everybody looked at me like I was a hook because of my outfit. Then I hear something..

"Hales!!! Hello Hales, imagine I got a new dress for dance and mom said I will get new shoes sometimes soon too."

"Hey Aisha" I said when she give me a big hug and didn't let me go. It was our little move, so I lift her up and while she said me everything I introduced Jake for the mothers, and tell them everything they needed to know. I see in some eyes that they a little affraid to get their children in the University, but they all trust in me, and if I said it's good, then it's good. We started to go inside of the school, and I lead the girls in the locker room.

"Please change girls, and wait here till I come inside." I went outside and started to look for Jake. Of course he was inside the gym.  
"Jake, please can you come here?"  
"What's up?"  
"Can you just do something to get the guys attention while I come inside with the girls?"  
"You play it a little hard Haley. They won't hurt them"

"I know it, I just wanted to keep this between you and me. Remember what I said about not good enough? I didn't mean it just for the dance. I mean it for teaching too."

"Don't be affraid Haley!" he put his arms at my shoulder. "Just look around, only four people here, and you know I'm on your side, and the others are not important." When I looke around I saw something in Nathans eyes. I can't tell you what what is but it was there.  
"Yeah you are right I get the girls" I walked inside the locker, take a deep breathe and tell the girls to follow me. "Now, there will be four men inside the door, but you won't have to pay attention to them, they are friends."

"Like Jake?" asked Aisha, she always got a question

"Yeah like Jake, and Jake is inside, so just follow me, and we can start the class." They come right after me inside, and started to look what the boys are doing. Jake was in shape and he want to get attention, so he made a basket. Of course the girls started clapping, and smiling. Tim just sat their confused I know she was waiting for hot chicks, Nathan started to stare Aisha cuz she looked like me, and hold my hand. Obiously he thought she is my girl. Well whatever, I used to get this look when I was around with Allison. If look could kill, I would be dad like 10 times now for the look that Lucas gaves me. We get upstaires, and I started the lesson.

"Girls start stretching"


	5. First meeting

**Chapter V - First meeting**

For my luck, the girls always do what I told them. They started streching, and I got my ipod and started the coreography. I made some piruette and other ballet moves. I saw the girls looked me lik I'm on a pedestral. It flt good, but scared the hell out of me. "Girls I said stretch, if you don't strech, you can never do what I made befor"  
"What was that?" asked me Kayla  
"Well it was a piruette whith three full spin. It's really easy, you just need to practice it" After I told it the girls all wanna do it. "No girls, just in order. First everybody stay next to the rod. And now, basestand!" Everybody get the stand and I go there and help if somebody do something wrong. I put the pianomusic in and started to play on really low voice. Then we go through every move in their level of ballet. The time just passed so fast and I saw it's time for break.

"Okay girls, you were really good, but Alexis please play more attntion at your hands. They are a little heavy" The girls started to talk, and I didn't hear the balls sound, so I swithced the CD's and started to ad some volume to the song just like if I was at my room. And of course I tired to make the coreography. I faced wih the mirror, and started countning... "5..6..5.6.7." and at eight I started the dance. I just felt the music and do my best, but just for the lines where was the chorus. It's the most important thing of a dance. The choruse. The girls started to clap their hands as I danced, and it was a great feeling. When I was sure the girls are ready to continue the dance, I switch the CDs back, and continued the lesson. Alexis really played more attention at her arms. It was nealy 17:30 so I stopped.

"Okay girls that's it for today, here are a gift from me. And of course the free dance you've got 10 minutes."

They started to dance around, and I started to work on the choreography. Ten minutes just fly away, and we started to paking. When I go down, I saw a man at the door.

"Jake, that's really sweet that you waited for me..." I know I made a huge mistake. This man wasn't Jake. Sure, they shared the same father, mother, last name but he wasn't Jake. He was Nathan. My whole world just spinned arund 'Why is he waiting for me?' I though. He didn't even know me.

"Hey Nathan"  
"Hey"

"Uhm girls, go change I'll be there in a minute" Aisha didn't want to leave me, she looked at Nathan with big brown eyes. Great, another thing that we got in common. Hazel eyes. "Go sweetie, I'll be there just one minute, I'll talk to Nathan" She pulled my hand so I got down on my knees.

"He is like Jake?" she whispered  
"Yeah he is, he is Jake's brother"

"He's got nice eyes."

"I'll told him. Go change" Finally she go away, but look back one more time and wave to Nathan. He waved back with a suprised look. "Okay, so I broke this silence because it's annyoing. What do you wanna?"

"Talk a little?"

"Honestly I am tired, I have to take care of the girls and I didn't even packed out, so I didn't have much chat time." I don't know why I was so angry, I was just so tired that I wanted to sleep right there.

"Then I'll walk you home and we can 'chat' til that time. Okay?"

"Okay. But you have to wait a little more so I can check on the girls"

"No problem"

I get in to the locker room, and it was a happy suprise for me that everybody has changed, and ready for leave. Crap, I thought I would have some time to gave me a look like a human. Well wat's done is done.

"Hales, I'm sleepy, will you carry me"

"Yep, come here hun." I put Aisha's head on my shoulder, and I felt she is fighting with sleep. I go out with the girls, and when Aisha looked at Nathan she asked me "Did you tell him?"  
"No, I forgot" The truth was, I think the same like Aisha, but I have to pretend 'Miss Ice" around the boys.

"What is his name?"  
"Nathan" I told her.  
"Nathan" it was funny how she said it in some sleepy voice. Nathan come here, and look at me confused. I just nodded. "You've got beutiful eyes. Like my doll's dress" I saw Nathan smiling at her with the famous Scott smile, and I felt I could melt right there.  
"Thanks, You got beautiful eyes too..." he looked at me and I mounthed Aisha "..Aisha."

"How do you know my name?" Aisha get interested  
"Maybe an angel told me"

Wasn't he sweet? I mean when you look at him you never believe he can be that sweet. He looked at me and I blushed. "Can we go?" asked me

"Yep, Girls, is everybody here?" I count them. "Okay, it's time to go home and sleep."

We walk in silence, and I can felt Aisha finally slept in my arms. It wasn't the first time that she dance till she fall asleep. Nathan just walked along with me, but didn't say anyting. This silece is so anoying. It feelt like ages not minutes till we were outside. The girls run into their mothers hug, and wave goodbye. I turned to Nathan with Aisha in my hand "Look, you really don't have to wait, Aisha's mom is here somewhere."

"Well than I guess I'm waiting with you. Any cos?"  
"Not really, but if you are here, and waiting, then tell me something. What do you want?"

Nathan just stand there like a rock, don't know what to say. 'Yeah, what do I want?' he thought. "Well I don't get one thing." I just give him a questoning look "Why you asked my brother to ask me about the lessons and not ask me in the first time?"

"Well it's complicated but here is the short version; I don't know you, so I don't know how would you react. I know Jake and I know the brothery love between you, Lucas and him. If it could be the way ho I wanted, than no one ever know about this or other practices..."  
"Are there others?" he interruptd me  
"Of course there are. Every day, just not with these little ones."

A burnette women in her 30ies come through them. "Hey Haley, sorry for the late."  
"No problem, you know Aisha and I get along well. He is my 'so little sis'. Okay, Igive her to you now, and I'd like to introduce you someone, Nathan Scott. He is your daughters first crush." I said with a huge smile on my face, and this smile grown even bigger when I saw Nathan's suprised face. "Nathan this is Maggie Smith."

"Nice to meet you Nathan"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
"You know Haley, we should better go. Next week same time?"

"Yes, but if you want you can drop her earlier. I've got an hour free time."  
"Maybe I will. Bye guys"

"Bye" we said in the same time. I started to walk through my room, but Nathan jogged after me.

"Why do you said her I'm her daughters first crash?"  
"Because you are. A girl didn't say such a things for guys that you have nice eyes. The boys used to do it."

"Can I walk you home?"  
I stared at him, why is he want to walk me home? He doesn't even know me. I just think too muh, I guess. "Sure, why not" Alright girl, just keep it cool. We started walking back to the collage, where my room was. It's only five minutes from the Uni. First time he started the conversation

"Haley, please tell me something about you"  
"What? Who is my favourite singer or my favourite color?"  
"Well first I thought something more personal, like how old are you, do you have any sister or brother. You know stuff like that"  
I stopped, and look up at him "Why should I do this?"

"Because we will spend our days together in one room every afternoon, and I'd like to know you" 'Where does that come' thought Nathan 'Anyway it's out, so just wait'

"Okay, I accept this. I'm eighteen years old, well maybe closer to nineteen. I didn't get any sister or brother, if we didn't count Peyton, Aisha, Brooke, or Jake. They are like my family. Now it's your turn"

"I'm 20, soon twenty-one. Well you know my family pretty good, cuz it's the same as Jake's."  
"Yeah, I know that" I smiled at him. "We are here, that's my room"  
"23? Funny tht's my jersey number." He smiled at me. We just stand there don't know what to do. We started a road together, but we didn't know where will it ends. Finally he spoke "So I"ll see you tomorrow?"  
"Like it or not yeah. I'll be there from 15:00"

"Then see you around Hales" he turned around and walked away. I stand there and look after him. Nobody called me Hales befor just Aisha, she put this nickname on me, and well now Nathan. All of my friends call me dance-girl, Hal or buddy. The last one was Peyton's favourite one. I pull my keys out of my bag and opened the door. I was so tired that I bumped in the bad didn't even bothering myself to change. I fall asleep in minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked home thinkng about Haley. She was a nice girl, but it looked like she is on a pedestral. Like she is better then others. He arrived their apartment which got three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms. 'The Scott brothers residence' as they usually call it. He was happy to be with his brothers again, but a little jelous about the friendship between Jake and Haley. But there is the bright side of the story, if they are friends Haley will be here many times and he can know her better. A half smile appeared on his face. He walked inside his bedroom and turn on the TV. There wasn't any game tonight, but for his luck, there was Bad Boys II one of the channels. He always loved that film. When it ended, he set the alarm clock at six, so he can get a run befor school then fall asleep.


	6. Worrying about an important people

**Chapter VI - Worrying about an important people**

I woke up at 6 o'clock, so I can put my stuffs out. But first I needed my coffe from 'Coffeshop Company'. I can't even think without my Dark Moccachino. So I just went downstairs and outside of the collage. I passed by a little shop, which were fully loaded with chocolates. 'I have to remember this. It will be a good place when I need some strenght to face my fears' I thought, and two minutes of walk I finally find my heaven. I just buy my coffe, and go back my room. I think I'm a really lucky, cuz I got a one-bed size room, which means I didn't have to share it with a roommate. My kitchen and living room is the same, and I've got a bedroom and one little bathroom. It's only got a shower, not a bad, sadly cuz I like soaking after a hard practice. After I drink my coffe I take a shower and started unpacking. I put three pictures on my nightstand. The first is from the Tree Hill Mall, when Jake and I decided to make a picutre in a photobox. We take four pictures two times, so each of us can have it. The other one was only a few week old, it was the the openning night of 'Step Up', Peyton and I stand in front of the neon ad and we hug each other in front of it. The third was a picture of Brooke and Allison. She didn't know I made this picture. I still remember when she sang a beautiful song for Allisa befor she sleep. It was the perfect picture of the mother-daughter bone. I've got a way to big closet, I mean gees how many dress can hung up there? Like you didn't wear them longer then one day in your life. When I finished unpacking I noticed it's half past seven, so I started to find my classes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is crap. I've got the most boring classes. Except pschiology, but I don't count that. Now that I know where's the girls's locker room, I picked my stuffs up at the morning, and after my last clas, I run to the gym. After I change my outfit, I just get inside. I saw the oys are running so I nodded to Coach K then headed up my place. I started stretching, and put my music on. It's the soundtrack of the not-so-old movie 'Honey'. I started to sang quietly with the cd, and started stretching. It was pretty good, I haven't practice since high school. So it was great getting back in normal. Normal is the watchworld, right? After my stretching I started my dance, but just when the third song is ended, I heard my cellphone rang. I turned the music down...

"Hang on, I'm comming, please don't hang up." I murmurad to myself "Finally! Hey it's the fabolous Hale James, how can I help you" I said in a funny voice, cuz I already know who's calling me.

"Hey Haley. I didn't bother you, right?"

"Sure not, tell me what's going on" While I talked in the phone, I started to walk at the end of the podium, and watch the boys practice. "Girl? What's up, why you didn't answer?"

"Ohmm, you know I never asked anything big befor, right?"

"Yep, but this sentence just scared me... What's wrong?" I asked, and my eyes focused on one player, who's got the same number on his jersey that I got as my roomnumber.

"You know, I can't make it here. I didn't get a job, and well because of it I kind of lost the apartment we lived. I can't paid it more. We have to move, and you are the only people I can turn to, so if it's not a problem..."

"Come here, right now. We can live in my room, and I think I just got the perfect job for you" I interrupted her befor she's gonna babbling. "You know I love to spend time with you."

"Thanks Hale, you're the best. I can never thank you..." She said some other words or even sentences too, but I didn't pay any attention cuz suddenly 'Mr 23' stared at me back. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. 'Wait, am I just flirting with Nathan? It can't be, oh no, great now my whole face turned to red' I thought and I blushed.

"Hale?"

"Sorry, I was zoomed out. Look, you call me when you arrive and I get you and your stuff to my place. Oh we'll get so much great moments Partygirl! Can't wait"

"Same here too Partygirl. So I guess I'll be there at four or five hours from now. And again Hale, thank you"

"You can thank me when you're here, and when you are at my practice. Bye hun, kisses" Then I hung up the phone, and went back to practice. There is one song I really like don that soundtrack, and it's I'm good from Blaque. When it's started I didn't started a coreography I already known, I started dancing like I was in a club. Well I can tell you, I'm dancing hot in clubs... Anyway that's not the point. You know, when you are alone, you dance sexy and well a little ... how can I say this ... funny? Or jump around? So there was I make my ody follow the music, with so much sexy moves. Well at least theat's what my students always told me when they saw me. And then I can felt, someone is watching at me, or staring at me. I stopped at the middle of my move, and turn around quickly. But nobody was there. I wasn't sure about it, so I go at the end o the stage, and looked down. Nobody was there. It was kind of creepy feeling I have to tell you. And this silence. Wait! Silence? That means the practice is over, so I still have at least three hours to dance.

-----------------------------------------------------

At 8 o'cock, a red little Audi parked right befor Duke University. A young lady get out of it, and went to the passenger side.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"Hey, I'm here. I'm right outside of the Uni. Where are you?"

"I'm at the gym. Wait me there I'm gonna be on my way in 5 minutes" When I ended the conversation, I threw my stuffs fast in my bag, and run through the school. I oppened the main door with a huge small on my face...


	7. New town, old friend

**Chapter VII - New town, old friend**

I opened my arms to my best friend in the world, and pull her in a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are here partygirl! I can't imagine this without you."

"I'm happy too Hal, I just hoped we could meet under better circumstances."

"Oh, you know that you can come here wheneve you want. But hey, enough about us, I wanna see my goddaughter"

"Hal, she is slepping right now, but I will wake her up an hour from now, cuz it's eating time. But if you want, you can carry her to your room"

"Brookie I love you, you know that right?" I said with a huge smile on my face, and my I took Allison out of her seat. We started to go upstaires in my room, with Allison who was in my arm, and lots of packages. Allison's little stuffs and only one bag with Brooke's stuff. The whole hall was empty and really dark considering everybody was in his or her room at this time. We finally get to my room, and I opened the door for the full packed Brooke.

"Well, here we are. This is the living room and kitchen, back of the hall, there is the bedroom, and on your left, there is the bath. I think you and Allison could sleep on my bed, cuz it's big enough for the two of you."

"But then where were you sleep?"

"On the couch. I used to it, and besides after this two days, I can tell you even if I got a king size bed, I can sleep on the floor because of the practice and teaching stuff."

"But if I'm right, you didn't regret it." Brooke smiled at me

"Yeah, kind of like you and Allison. I feel like the same. Okay, not exactly the same, cuz Allison is a human, and I love her, but she's your dream till the moment she's born, and my dream is dance."

"You right, well not in Allisons case. Cuz I love her since I found about the pregnancy." She took Allison away from me, when Allison opened her eyes. "I'm gonna feed her, can I use your bedroom?"

"Sure, I will unpack for you"

"Thanks Hal" And she walked away. During the packing, I noticed that Brooke only have clothes for a week, so we really need to go shopping. We didn't really love it, cuz neither of us can afford the beautiful dresses we want, but it's an emergency. After I took everything for it's place, I go to see how is Brooke doing. They fel asleep on my bed, so I just gently closed the door, and send a message to my students to cancel my salsa lesson. Brooke needs a friend right now, and that will be me. I take my sleeping clothes on (a baggy jeans with a tank top) and make myself confort on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Oh my God! Give me one more minute, or what's better just let me die in peace, please.' I thought when I woke up at the morning. There was a really hard knock on my door. I got the bedsheet and covering myself with it, then I started to go to the door. But the knock was so loud.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I don't know who you are here but this is hell so early, and you better got a hell of a great apology or a really big coffe in your hand or I swear to God I will kill you with slow and full of pain and I'm gonna enjoy it" I mumbeled and opened the door.

"Good morning to you too little sunshine!" Jake come inside, with a huge smile on his face.

"You know it's illegal to be so happy at this time, right?" I was still pissed off by the way of my wake up and Jake didn't bring me a coffe.

"Don't be so rude with me" He hopped on the couch, or can I say my bed? "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Well one of my students is here, and I give her my bed for sleeping. You know if you are so fit you could run and get me a DM." I looked at him

"Okay, I get you one. Nobody can stand you without your coffe."

"Thanks Jake. By the way, how do you know I live here?"

"Nath told me. I didn't know there is something between the two of you..."

"No there isn't. He just walked me home once. Now please get me my coffe! I would die without it."

As soon as Jake was gone, Brooke come out in my bedroom.

"Who wlaked you home girl? Is he sweet? Cute? Sexy?"

"Cme on Brookie! I though you hate all the guys"

"No just the ones who fool you. So tell me everything about Mr. Walk-you-home"

"His name is Nathan, basketball cptian my best friends brother and soon 21."

"And? Personal things? How is he look like?"

"Charming. Piercing blue eyes, tall he's got black hair, and I have to tell you he's got the best body in this State! Maybe in USA."

"You totally fall for him"

"No. I just said he's sexy. But I don't know him... well not already" I said it with a corky smile. Then I heard Brooke's cell ringign. Or wait it's more like crying. "Brookie, your cell..."

"Oh yeah, it's a new 'childwatcher'. Kind of like a one way walkietalkie, just connecting with your cellphone. SO with this I always know what's with Allison. At this moment, she can't sleep, so I think I bring some game to her." She started to get inside of the room. JAke and her passed each other. Again. My life is just like a soap opera. Never gonna stop.

"Here is your DM hun"

"You are my hero bro. Look, I won't be there for the lessons today, can you just drop me your notes?"

"Sure. I will ask Lucas to lend me his. You know, today ther is englih, and I didn't have that lesson, but you two has it."

"Yeah, I hope he will give it to me, but I didn't really count on it. Anyway, thanks." I wanted to end the comedy in my life, so I shouted to Brooke "Brooke, Jake is here, you know, Mr. Homewlaker brother, so come out and say hi!"

"Be there in a minute Mommy" She teased back. Then she opened the bedroom door, with Allison in her hands. "Hey there, I'm Broke Davis, and this little miracle is Allison Davis, my dughter."

"Hey to you too. I'm Jake Scott, the youngest of the three brothers. Can I?" He asked, and when Brooke nodded, he went next to her, and stared at the baby. "She is beautiful. Does she talk now?"

"Only words. Like mommy if she really want something. But that's all now."

"So ladys, sorry to tell you, but I have to go. Bye little princess" he waved for Allison "bye Brooke and bye to you too Ms. Sunshine"

"Oh just wait a day, I will kill you on practice."

"Don't count on it. I've got a team behind me remember?!" he said, winked at me then left.

"He is sweet."

"Yeah, he is. Like a brother for me. So Brooke, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well if it's not a problem, maybe we could go out to get some job for me"

"Oh yeah, Come, I'll take you to my fav place, I think they need an employee."

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, Brooke is now a waitress in the Coffeshop Company down the road. It's great, cuz it's near to our room, and she can take Allison there. The bigger problem, is where we gonna put Allison when we will practice. I was ack at my room again, and waited till Jake drop in his or Lucas's notes. Till that moment I put some music in. And that's when my stomach tells me that it's time for lunch. I make some mac and cheese fast, and started to eat, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, I just come to drop these notes. I will ask for Lucas note's later. Have to go bye." With that little speech he was running to practice. Brooke's got a ship till 4, so I started to tied the house a little. When Brooke got home with the little one, we started to talk about really important things, like how can we be with Allisom and on the practice at the same time. This problem was our biggest, but we can solve it. Tomorrow I have to go to the classes, so I went to bed early.

**Angel: Sorry for the long wait it was because of my Uni. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too (to be honest I didn't remember at this now cuz there are so many ideias in my mind). My mid terms are over now so I hope I can UD sooner now.**


	8. Hiphop is the best for the boys too

**Chapter VIII - Hip-hop is the best... for the boys too ;)**

New day new classes. I didn't get the notes from Lucas, but I can't say I'm suprised. Not the point. After two really anoying classes (which means three hours) I was going to eat something. This is the first day when I get a lunch period and for my luck, I can't even enjoy it, cuz a little group of jerk found me. Oh and what a happy thing, they were futball players. Great, now what the hell am I gonna do... Then I saw Nathan alone. Okay, not the best idea, but come on, he's hot, older then me, basketball captan and maybe help me. And if I'm lucky, I'm gonna really like it.

Nathan was lost in his thoughts so he just recognized the girl, when she put her lunch on the table next to him.

I put my hands on his, and ask him quietly:

"Work with me" he nodded, and interlace our fingers. I would lie if I said my heart didn't beat faster, or butterflies didn't started to fly in my stomach.

"So who are we going to get jeolus?" he asked me

"Oh nobody. Just the group who are coming in our way... well I didn't feel so safe to get against them alone."

"So you use me. Do you see how my heart breaks?"

"Yeah, big boy, I see. You have to pretend that you actually like me. How bad it can be for you." I realized that we having fun, and I was thinking maybe he isn't a jackass. The group of the "bad boys" just appeared at our table. Nathan looked up at them, but he still hold my hand at the top of the table.

"Can we help you Jim?"

"Oh, we just want to know who is this _lady_ here" he said the word 'lady' like the metaforian of one-night-stand-girl.

"She is Haley"

"Hey guys" I said waveing with my free hand

"My girlfriend" he continue. Well I have to say, not only the boys jew dropped on the floor, but mines too. Okay, I asked him to help me, but that was not what I've wanted. But maybe deep down in my eart that was really what I wanted. To be with him as his girlfriend. Well at least I can pretend for a few minutes.

"Come on, she can't be your girlfriend. You know her like two days. Nobody works that fast"

"You know Jim, apperantly Haley and I have known each other four years now. We used to go in the same high school." when he said that, he squeezed my hand so I can agree with him. "And we started dating during this summer" he put a gently kiss on my hand. I can't help, but smiled at him. "So can we help you with anything else, or can you leave us so we can get back where we were befor?"

"Yeah nothing important, bye Nathan, ...and Haley"

"Bye guys" I turned to Nathan "Thanks for helping me out. You don't need to hold my hand now."

"Really? If that what's you think, just look around. The rumors already started that we are a couple." and I hate to admit it, but he is right. All of the students look at us like we are from the Venus or I don't know.

"Then how will it be?"

"Just keep playing _honey_." I giggled, and he shoot a questoning look at me.

"Nothing, just 'Honey' is a movie with really great music and dances" I apologize for him.

"O... So are the girls gonna come tonight for pratice? Exactly I was thinking about Aisha, you two really look like you are related. I thought...

"That she is my daughter. I know, I can tell it when somebody thinks at that way. You are not the first who though that. Anyway, Yeah there will be a practice, but not with the girls, and I bet you all gonna love it" I said this on a flirty tone. He just raised her eyebrow "Anyway I have to go now. Thanks for everything" he still hold my and, so I can't leave. "What?"

"Well considering that we are so in love with each other if you leave you have to kiss me at least on my cheek." he said smiling

"Okay, but only on the cheek" I agreed, and placed a sweet kiss on his face. "Now I have to go." He finally let me go, and as I walked down, the following thoughs run across my mind:  
_"What will be whit this couple pretending thing?  
Will we kiss? Or go out?  
Is he prtending? I knew I'm not, butterflies don't lie, and there is nobody who make me feel like this only with a kiss on the cheek." _

I glanced back at him over my shoulders, and I meet with his glare. He smiled with the famous smile, that melt my heart. I smiled back at him, and turned round just in time to get the right way out.

-----------------------------------------------------

'_It's great, now how will I suposed to ask her out if we are in this fake relationship?_' Nathan thought. He started to clean up his lunch, when somebody sat next to him _'Oh my goss, when can I just leave for God sake!'_

"Hey bro" said Lucas. "What does Haley doing here? I saw her left a minute ago."

"Well, we just have lunch together, and become a couple" When Nathan said the world couple, Lucas started to act like he can't breath anymore.

"WHAT? Since when and why and how and... oh, are you even interested in her? I mean really?"

"Really. She is sweet. And why do you care? I thought you didn't like her?!"

"Well I didn't know her, and I just defend myself when she attack me. So tell me everything from the begining." And Nathan told Lucas the 'homewalk', the whole deal, and his thoughts too.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was 4:05 when Brooke and Allison come inside at my room. I was in my dancing outfit.

"Hey Roomie. Let me hold Allison while you change."

"Thanks. I'll be back at five minutes"

"Hey little princess. How was your day? Yeah, told me everything" I started to talk on a baby voice. You know the one that you made when a baby is around you. She responded to me with giggles. When Brooke come out the room, she held her bag, and I grab mine. While this practice is for the teens, I just told them to go to the locker of Duke University. They were on their way to the gym and get inside of the lockerroom.

"Hey girls and boys!" I greeted them. It wasn't awarked for us to be in the same locker room, cuz we always shared one befor too.

"Hey Haley" they greated me "When will we start?" asked James. He loved to dance, and I have to tell he was gifted in it.

"Right now, if you are ready." I answered, and we get into the gym. Everybody talked, the girls do their chit-chat the boys re making fun as always, and well Brooke and I just admire Allison beauty. Just as I thought, when we entered the gym all the boys jews are dropped, and their basketballs too. I have to tell you we made a hell of an enter. These girls were sexy, and not in the slutty meaning of the word. I saw Nathan smiling at me, remembering the conversation we had at lunch. But wat mostly suprised me was Lucas's face. He can't take his eyes away from Brooke, who didn't even realized the short blond-haired guy. They go upsaires and started to dance. Since they were as old as me, they all kow how important stratching is, but awlways did it befor the lesson. They didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Okay, now this is a new movie soundtrack, and I need you to get your partners." Tyler come up to me, he was my pair, and I have to tell, he rocks on the dance floor. "Now, I started the music, and just follow me, first we gonna do the exact same thing then seperate, got it?" They all nodded, and the lesson started.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was 17:30, and they all got a little tired. Brooke played with Allison a little, I was going to drink a little, when I saw Nathan at th end of the stairs.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" I asked with a curious smile.

"I just bumped in. When will you finish?"

"An hour from now, maybe half an' hour. Why?"

"I have to ask you something. Can you just come here please?"

"Sure" _What does he want?_ I thought. "What's up?"

"I was actually thinking of... Will you go out with me?" I could see how scared he was. Scared? Nathan Scott? Great joke, everyone lought a lot? Okay, besides this time, I mean it. He was scared.

"You mean on a date?"

"Yeah, on a date."

"Sure, why not." I said and try to be cool, but inside, I screamed and do my own winner-dance.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have to go back Tree Hill, but what if we go to the 'Step Up'? It's a great place, I know the owner."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at 4, after the practice, so I can give you a ride to Tree Hill."

"Thanks, that will be great. I have to go back, bye"

"Bye."

**A/N Note: Sorry for the mistakes ( I know there are probably hundreds) but my beta-reader isn't send back to me the correct version, and I soooo wanted to update this story. Review please, I really liked to know what do you think.**


	9. Roadtrip and 'Step Up'

**Chapter IX - Roadtrip and 'Step Up'**

"So what's the thing with Mr. Hottie?" I heard Brooke

"With who?" I played my dumb card

"The boy from the stairs. He looks cute"

"Hand off girl, you got your own. He is totally mine"

"I gottcha! I know you got a thing for him." she smiled at me "Besides how do you mean I got my own?"

"Well you know this is a University" I started to apologize for her like a five-year-old. "And the great thing is here, they got boys too, you know. And when we come in there is slash were a practice with tons of boys. And if you looked up you would saw one of them stared at you"

"Was he cute? Like Hottie?" she asked with a growing smile

"Yep, actually they are brothers."

"Hmmm... Then I totally have to meet with him."

"You know Girlie, that you can give anybody that 'I-got-nothing-to-worry-about-I-am-hot' shell, but I know you better. You won't go out with him, you are not a whore."

"Okay, you got me too. Anyway back to dance."

"Okay everybody! Back to the floor!"

-----------------------------------------------------

We arrived back at our room exhausted at eight o'clock. Brooke put Allison in the bed, and we got our little 'girl talk' about how will we managed to dance, study, work and keep an eye on Allison at the same time. We didn't realized it before how hard it will be. After one hour talk, we fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

I wake up the sun is shining at my face. I glanced over to my phone, and jump up

"Oh sht, I overslept. I already miss my first two classes!" I yelled, and run to the bath. I saw a note on the kitchen table

_Hey Hun,_

_I'm at work till 16:00 Allison is with me. Don't worry, we will back at 16:15, I made some coffee. Enjoy your day, and call me if Hottie is around ;)_

_Partygirl_

Okay, so we maybe won't meet, cuz Nathan will be here after four. I wrote a quick note to Brooke, then started dressing and drinking my coffee. Sure it wasn't a DM, but it will help me stay aweak. Then I was ready for this day.

-----------------------------------------------------

As late as my day started as soon it's ended. I was a little bit scared about the afternon and the night. What should I wear, what should we do? Brooke wasn't here to help me found the perfect outfit, so I just choose a light-blue jeans and a black tank top. The top got a streetdancer's shadow on it but in white. Considering it was just september, I put my jeans jacket on the chair. It was three o'clock, and I started to put my weekend stuffs in my 'practicebag'.

Nathan arrived at 16:00.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey back at you. How coud you be here so soon?"

"Coach let us go some minutes earlier, cuz the half of the team wanted to go a party" he smiled at me

"And why you are not on that party?" I asked with a big smile on my face. He just smiled back at me.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be" He grabbed my pack, and started our ride.

-----------------------------------------------------

As you already saw it, I'm not a quite person. So the silent in the car was killing me. Not to mention, we have hours in front of us...

"So..." I started "are you going to stay at the weekend too?"

"Don't know yet. Depends on my mood"

"Lucky you. Sometimes I just want to get out Tree Hill for one weekend"

"You never been out?"

"Just one time. It was with Jake. We have to beg my mom for like a month to let me stay out in the whole weekend. It was pretty funny, saw Jake as begging"

"I really liked to watch that" he got _that_ smile again "And where did you go?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you, and that will be a shame" I smiled back at him. We chated like that at the whole trip. It was great, it feelt like chatting with Jake, if I didn't mention that little flip in my stomach. I could be myself with him too. I didn't realized that we are in Tree Hill so soon.

"Do you want to put your pack out first? Or just go to the club?"

"Definitly the club! I can't wait to meet Peyt, and to dance again"

"Yeah I can't wait either" he mummbled

"What?"

"Nothing, just can't wait to see the club"

"Oh, it's great, you'll love it" I was just like a kid on Christmas morning. "Next turn right, and then just straight ahead."

We arrived at the club 8 o'clock, but there was a long line at the door.

"That will be an hour to stand."

"Well, you are a lucky boy Nathan Scott, that you have me." I smiled at him over my shoulder. I just went straight next to the line, and at the front, I give a kiss on the cheek for the man who stand outside, I saw Nate followed me.

"Hey Stan, how are you?"

"Nothing new little girl. Are you gonna give us a show tonight?"

"Don't think so. Maybe next week. We're just here to have some fun. Who is here tonight?"

"Peyt as always, and she's the DJ tonight. If you give us a show call me" he winked at me.

"Sure. Oh and Stan, this is Nathan Scott, Nathan this is Stan Smith, my number one fan and overprotective daddy image."

"Hey you"

"Mr. Smith" Nathan nodded

"Call me Stan, and look after Hal, they love her inside" I saw Nathan's questoning look, so I just interrupted the conversation

"We are gonna go Stan." we started moving inside "Welcome to my world Nathan Scott" I said when we get in the club.


	10. Where would I stay?

**Chapter X - Where would I stay?**

Imagine a club with stroking lights, hard rock music, underages with the tops you would never wear. Got it? Okay. Well this club is NOTHING like that. There was a round bar in the middle of the floor, next to the right half there was the dance floor, and next to the left half there was a little dinning space. After the dancefloor there was a little stage, actually a band is appeared just in that minute.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me

"Oh, you are sweet, but in this place, I'll give you the drinks" I winked at him "So what do you want to drink?"

"A coke will be great"

"Okay, come with me" I took his hand, and lead him to the bar. Then I just entered the bar and get two coke out. "Hey Kia!" I greated one of the bartenders, apparently who is my student too.

"Hey Hal! Got some party tonight? It was about time hun"

"Sure. I got two coke, put it on my bill, kay?"

"Yep, just go and dance. Maybe a performance tonight?"

"What performance?" Nathan asked before I could answer

"Nothing.."

"Not nothing" Kia interrupted me "sometimes Hal sings on the stage"

"Really?" he wondered. "I have to hear you sing sometime Hales"

"Maybe you will. Anyway, get on the dance floor!" I yelled, and started my way to the floor. Considering I'm a dancer I dance really great and hot and sexy, pick the one you liked to describe it. Nathan was pretty good too, but his skills was in basketball not in dancing. I have to say it's something genetic thing, cuz Jake isn't the greates dancer too but great at bball. Maybe these two gens can't stand each other and one always dominated on the other. We danced hours there, when somebody tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy"

"Peyt!" I screamed and hugged her tight. "I'd like to intreduce you to someone. Peyt this is Nathan Scott, Nathan this is one of my best friends, Peyton Sawyer"

"Nice to meet you Peyton"

"Nice to meet you too" she said then turn to me "Scott like that guy you always talk to me?"

"Yeah, and he got a name, you know Jake. Gush Tree Hill isn't that big, how could you two never see each other? Anyway, Nathan is Jake's oldest brother."

"Hmm two boys from the same family? You may watch your back Hal"

"Very funny Peyt. Anyway, when will you come visiting me at Duke?"

"Dunno, maybe two weeks. Can you lend me a bed while I'm staying?"

"Sure, but Brooke and Allison is there too, so you'll be at my room and I'll crash at Jake's" I told her completly forgetting that Nate lives in the same apartment.

"You crash at Jake's? How often?" Nathan asked me with a knowing smile

"Oh not so often, but I hope he'll understand that time too, and maybe we could use a friends night again. Anyway let's just dance"

"I've to go back at the DJ's desk, but if you could wait for me till closing, we could chat a little"

"Sorry Peyt, can't. Have to go home check mom's alright"

"K, then we'll see each other sometimes. Hugs" she said and left the two guest.

"Come on 'Mr 23' we need to dance a little"

"Anything for you Haley" Nathan said and they started their way to the dancefloor.

-----------------------------------------------------

Haley being the experted dancer she is, followed the music never missing a beat. As mentioned earlier Nathan on the other hand wasn't so good. Haley sensed that and slowly started teaching some easy steps to him. To both of their suprise, he was kind of an easy student. He picked up the steps really fast and soon they became the best pair dancing there. Peyton saw that, and put up one of Haley's favourite song, Ohh Wee by Mark Ronson. Haley looked at Peyton and mounthed a silent thank you while she give her thumbs up. So they started dancing that song and way hotter if I could say that. There weren't an inch of their bodys that didn't touch. It's hard to say which one of them enjoyed it better. Okay that's a lie, it was Nathan, cuz for Haley she just danced. It was normal for her to be that close with a boy while dancing. But to be this close other then dancing... well that would be a whole another issue. Right now she didn't sensed that she's dancing with THE Nathan Scott she got a crush years ago. Next time when they stopped Haley realized that it was 3 am, and she needed to go.

"Nathan, we need to go, my mom is going to flip I'm soooo late."

-----------------------------------------------------

When we were in the car neither of us spoke. I was affraid of my Mom's (or Step Mom's) reaction and I think Nathan just didn't know what to say. The only time I spoke was when I gave directions to Nate how to find our house. Well there was a big suprise when we finally got there. Nobody parked at the driveway.

"That's just unreal. Deb always parks at the driveway." I told Nate, then jumped out of the car and go to the door. There I saw a little note

_Hey Haley!_

_I'm sorry that I didn't call you, but I'm out of town with my friends. I locked the doors, I'm sure you can find a bed to stay tonight. And if it's not so late you still can go back to Duke._

I just stood there, and glared at the note in front of me. I know it won't help but come on it's not happening everyday that you can't go home cuz your stepmom forget to call you and tell you you didn't have a home that weekend. Shyly I looked at Nate and an idea popped in my head.

"Nate, can I stay with you tonight? Deb isn't home and I didn't have money for a motel room."

First Nate was suprised but after the first shock, he agreed. So we started our way to the Scott mansion.


	11. The Storm

**Chapter XI - The Storm**

I know, I know, it's not me to be so forward with boys. But I was tired and I didn't have any place to stay that night. And I was in the Scott house years before, so what is the big deal? Oh I know! The big deal is that I ain't going there with Jake my best buddy...But as I said befor I didn't have so many opptions. This or the streets. And I'm so not Kirk from Gilmore Girls to sleep on a bench. So befor I started this whole who am I and what am I doing thing I just wanted to tell you all out there something... I will NOT sleep with him in any sense of the world. I'll be in Jakes room just like befor, and he'll be in his room. At least that's how I imagined it and since he hasn't pulled one of his moves all night I think we can concider this in fact a 'bad ending date'.

We slowly started to approach their house. It was huge just like old times castle. Well at least for me it looked like a castle and every time I saw it I would think back the times when my dad told me the bedtimestory about the princess that loved to be a balerina. At the age of 18, well nearly 19, I clearly know now that he was talking about me and how he wanted me to pursue my dreams, but back then when I was little I thought he told me a story about a girl that lived in this house. Then of course I never saw a girl coming out from here and I tell you in long summer days I just sat outside at the park looking at the Scott house and wondering if there is indeed a princess in there who just can't come out and play with me, or her dad didn't let her do it or her evil step sisters. Yeah I know I had a big fantasy. Well I sort of have not just had. But who could blame me? If you just live your life without some magic in it then you didn't know what are you missing. Because clearly what is love? It's not a thing you could just write down with a sentence. It's a feeling that you need to feel. But if you didn't believe in magic and live your life only with rational things then you miss out on love. Or Friendship. And to be honest I would never give back any of these magical feelings.  
Just when I ended my thoughts (or should I say recalling my memories) we stopped. As I looked up I saw the windows of Jakes room. Nathan walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks"

"Everytime" he smiled at me. And yes I could lost in his eyes. At that exect moment I felt something droped on my face. I looked up and he followed my gaze only to be meet by raindrops. There we were in the middle of the night in their driveway with rain softly falling around and on us and we looked in each others eyes. It was way the most romantic moment in my life and I waited for him. You could ask me why I waited and I tell you the simple answer. I never been kissed befor. Sure I had my boyfriends but that was way befor my teen ages. So mostly the kisses I got was pecks on my lips. And anyway I wasn't sure about how he feel about me. If he kisses me then it means he likes me I know that. And if he doesn't? Well then he missed his best kiss in his entire life. So as I was saying we looked in each others eyes. He started to smile and I felt that I'm smiling too. He started to lean in, and my breath just lost somewhere between my nose and my lungs. I waited and waited it was like the longest second in my life. Then when I was sure he'll kiss me he missed my mouth and just whispered in my ear.

"Come we have to go inside or you'll have pneumonia"

Pneumonia? Seriously?! I felt so hot, there wouldn't be any way I could catch some kind of sickness. Just like every female in my position would have done I held my head high and started my way to the front door. I know he probably have a cocky smile on his lips now so I just wanted to go inside and run to Jakes room already.

"Haley wait"

"What?" I turned around angerly

"Jesus, don't bit my head off! I was just looking out for you. Anyway, don't you want your bag?"

"No thanks" I said "I just want to get in so I could take a long hot shower"

"Now I need a cold one" he murmured under his breath

"What?" I asked politly

"Nothing" he said. _'Yeah like I would believe you Scott'_

He came around me and opened the door with his keys. When we walked inside I just turned to face him for one second to tell him I will be having a shower and then I'll be at Jakes room. He just nodded. _'Typical. Boys. They can't say a thing to you like sweet dreams or anything'_

-----------------------------------------------------

The best thing in a big house? That you never have to face each other if you didn't want. So I take my time. Why run when you got the whole night ahead of you? So I soaked under the shower like 30 minutes. I washed my hair too but I didn't put a towel on it. With a white robe that I found in the bathroom I walked to Jakes room. I changed into one of his old jersey and a boxer. I know he wouldn't mind and even if he would he isn't here to tell me that, is he? I wondered around his room a little more befor I went to bed. It was already 4 A.M but the little raindrops from earlier turned into a really big storm. And dou you know what I like? Yeah, that's right, sitting in the window just smelling the rain. I know it's childish, but as I said befor I didn't have so much from this when I was a kid. I didn't know how long ago sat I there but at this moment I heared the door slightly opening. Nathan looked inside.  
"Hey" I greeted him softly. The last few minutes (or were they hours?) I figured I can't be mad at him for not kissing me.  
"Hey, I thought you can't sleep in this nightmare"

"What are you talking about?"

"That storm out there. The powers are out and it's really bad."

"I didn't noticed. I love storms"

"Really?" he asked and stepped inside. "Didn't you freez in here? It's like living on the Antartic"

I simply smiled at him but my thought were miles away. "Miles from normal" I said quietly

"What?"

"Nothing I just remembered the best day of my life"

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked and sat in front of me after he shut the windows.

"If you wanna hear an old and sentimental story"

"Yeah, why not if it means a lot for you I'd like to hear it"

"Okay but don't forget you asked for it."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Haley's Story**

**Peyton and I were in the hospital's waiting room in New York. That was my third time there the first and second was when I coreographed musicvideos dances. That's how I met with Brooke who was by the way one of the dancers. She moved really great and the first time she was really happy. She bounced up and down, always smiled and all of it she was full with happiness and love for life. We became friends really quick and always talked on phone. The second time when I was there Peyton was with me too. They hit it of really quickly but I saw that something isn't okay with Brooke. Her smile didn't reached her eyes. When I asked her she said she is pregnant and the guy who the father is left after he proposed to her. Later we found out that he already had a wife and tons of girls but for their luck they didn't got pregnant. Anyway the third time was when Allison was born. It really was a miracle we could see her the first moment cuz we lied that we are sisters, we'll to be honest half sisters and they agreed to show us the baby. After that we ran to each side of Brooke and started adoring the little girl. She smiled and the first time in months I could see that she is indeed happy. Then she said something we both didn't understood. She told us, we are miles from normal and that's what makes us unseperable. So from that time "Miles From Normal" was our code. When we needed each other or just missed the other we say this and everytime a phonecall, MSN, e-mail or the person would come.**

**End of Haley's Story**

"I just don't get how are you miles from normal?" he asked me in a sweet tone with a smile on his lips.

"Seriously Nathan? Look around. You live here in a castle, you got two parents and two brothers who love you more then life itself. For us? There is nothing just each other. Brooke didn't know her parents then she was left alone pregnant at SIXTEEN for jesus cries! Then theres Peyton, who just found out she was adopted, and she didn't had anyone to talk to. Then here I am. Well that's how we are miles from normal. Your life is normal. You got what everybody wants, you just didn't realize it cuz you take it for granted. Well newsflash it isn't. There are some of us who didn't have these kind of people in their life. Tell me did that happened with you or Jake or Lucas that your parents forget to tell you they won't be home? Or did they forget your birthday? And I bet they were there when you graduated in high school. Well mines weren't. But I got there Peyton and Brooke. It's different, but good different. I know they'll never leave me just like the rain will never leave or the stars won't leave us in the darkness." I couldn't believe I just said these things. But what suprised me the most Nathan did listen to me. He walked over to me and opened his arms inviting me in a hug. I looked up at him then moved closer. I felt his hands tightaning around me. I burried my face in his chest more and I opened my hands on her chest. He just rocked me there and kissed my head. Some kind of peace come over me. Maybe he felt it too cuz he somehow managed us on the bed still hugging. My last though befor drifting of to sleep was that being in soeones arm who care about you is a really nice feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**I know it's kind of a different from the ther chapters, but I hope you still like it. Haley is an emotional people and sometimes she can't help herself and just tells everything. With the girls story I wanted to show you how close they are cuz there wasn't any chance for it until now. Oh and please tell me what you think about the story. That's my longest story at this moment:)**_

_**Hugs: Angel**_


	12. Morning After

**Chapter XII - Morning After**

The weird and great thing about that you go to sleep in 4 AM is that you have every right to sleep in. So the next morning the first thing I saw was the clock on the nightstand saying it's 11AM. Right next to it two pictures stand. One was about me and Jake in the photobox and on the other Nathan and Lucas stand next to each other with their arms droped on the others shoulder, grinning like little children. When I turned around I saw the bed was already empty. Sometime till I slept Nathan get out and went to his room. Well that means we are friends now. '_Step one complited' _I thought.

I lay there a few minutes more then I strted my way down to the kitchen. Since I was here before I know where it is. I searched the desks and cupboards till I found some ingridients to my famous breakfast. I made pencakes and I placed them on a plate with some syrup. Then I headed upstairs and I looked around confused. Way back in time Jake told me which room was whos but I forgot. Yeah silly me I know. Anyway I know where is my/Jake's room so this left only two chices.

I entered the first bedroom to my right. It was empty. But my curiosity got the best of me and I still looked around in Lucas Scott's bedroom. The walls were covered with bookshelves, with hundreds of books on them. As I walked closer I saw that these bookswasn't fantasy books like I imagined minutes before indeed these were all famous authors books. Like Shakespear, or Steinbeck. _'There might be hope for him'_ I thought. I started to back out from his room cuz well be honest with ourselves it was kind of freaky just to be there and stalking.

So that only left the second room to be Nathan's. I was nervous... Cuz clearly I never have been there before. _'Suck it up Hal! You can do it! Be a men.. or a women in this case. Arg you know how I mean Great, now I didn't understand myself... I think I'm going insane here.'_ When I peek inside the door I saw blue walls. '_Figures'_...I thought to myself. With the trai(?) in my hands I went inside the room. Nathan slept in his king sized bed, without a shirt and men, does he look good. I slowly started to approach his bed and I sat on the ther side. After I placed the trai in front of me I leaned over to Nathan and whispered

"Wake up sleepyhed! I made breakfast"

Nathan looked at me with a sleepy gaze and I just zoomed out. He turned to see the breakfast on his bed.

"Wow, first morning together and I already get breakfast? Somebody trained you well" he said laughing. I slapped him on his chest.

"Nobody trained me Nathan Scott! I just thought after my brust out yesterday, you deserve breakfast in bed"

"That was sweet of you, thanks Hales"

"Are you going to share it with me?" I asked full of hope

"Maybe...I'm not sure yet"

"Come on what more do you want from me?" I asked in a seductive voice

"Well I got some pretty good idea" he flirted back "But now the only thing I want is the only thing that every man want at 11:30"

I looked at him curiously. What does a man want at 11:30?

"Some peace and the controller so I can wacth the game from bed"

I just sighed and give him the contoroller. He just smirked at me and I didn't know why. Anyway, after I gave him the controller he turned in the TV and laied back at the headboard. I'm really not in basketball, but I know the game is between Chicago Bulls and Orlando Magic. I was routing for the Bulls and I'm pretty sure Nathan too but he mostly commented the whole match. And I laughed. I thought only the girls and me did commentaries on movies. But by the look of it, guys do it all the time too. While we watched the game we slowly started to eat the pancakes too. When the game was over (and the Bulls won 120-100) I looked at myself and I just realized I wore Jake's clothes.

"Nathan, can I get the car keys? I really need my stuff"

"Sure, but let me tell you I like this jersey on you too"

I just raised my eyebrows and didn't know what to say. So I just simply waited till he get out of bed (Can I say WOW!) and give me the keys of his car. I run down to the car and get my stuff. I would give my life for a hot shower when I get back. It was still freezing outside, which is unusual, considering it's only September.

So after a long and hot shower I changed in my clothes. An orange top with a jeans. _'Simply but comfy (Is there a word even like that?). Definitally me. And great, I just started rambling in my head again. Oh joy.'_ I phoned Peyton up so we could meet somewhere this afternoon, then I told Nate that I'm heading out. Of course he was playing basketball on their driveway.

-----------------------------------------------------

Since Tree Hill is rather small town I decided to just walk to the little park behind Backers Street (AN: Dunno if there is a street like that, I just made it up) where I found my very best buddy.

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey buddy! So what did your mom said when you got in so late?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know..."

"Know what?"

"Well my 'Mom'" I fingerquoted the word "thought it would be okay that she didn't tell me she has gone out with her friends from the town. So basicly I was homeless"

"Why didn't you come to my house? Oh y god, you so not spend the night out in the storm right?"

"No, I didn't. I get back to the Scott mansion. I slept at Jakes bedroom, and I just come from them."

"And? Was there any action?"

"Well you could say... I mean there was this momnet when I thought he'll kiss me, but nothing. I'm a little confused here right now, you know? I mean he ask me to go out with me. I said es. Then we dance."

"Hot if I can add" Peyton interrupted me. I just shot a look at her

"Okay, we danced hot, then we are there in front of his hous, the rain pouring down on us, we look deeply in each others eyes" I heard Peyton sigh at this "and then he just whispers in my ear to go inside before we got sick" Then I saw Peyton's schoked expression "I know! It's so frustrating. Hot-cold, he is. Oh and did I mention that after this when the storm strted he come in just to check up on me and when I broke down he calmed me down an hugged me and I slept in his arms? And then this morning... Nothing. I hate boys!"

"You so not hate them Haley James! I know that for a fact. And Come on maybe he is just unsure what you wanted to do. Or he didn't kiss you cuz it was just your first date"

"Peyt I love how you try and defend him, but I don't think that would be it. I mean when we pretended to be a couple in Duke"

"WOW get back! Pretend to be a couple? How come I didn't know about this?"

"Okay, so it was this one day..." and then I told her about our lunch and the goodbye kiss. Of course I mentioned to her that it was on the cheek. "See? If he didn't wnt anything I don't think he would tell me these kind of things."

"Maybe you are right. Oh I got a great idea! Why don't you kiss him?"

LOL "Peyton, Brooke so rubbed on you. I will not kiss him, it would be so akwarked after it"

"Or he could kiss back and it could be pretty great after it"

Leave it to Peyton to be so optimistic after everything that happened with her. We talked so long I didn't noticed the sunalredy going down. So we said our goodbyes and then I walked back to the Scotts house. Nathan wasn't in the driveway this time and my Ipod just switched to one of Faith Hill's song to be honest, This Kiss was the song. When I saw nobody is aroung I started singing with my Ipod. I didn't notice tht a certain male come out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Hmmm cliffhanger? Who knows, maybe. I hope you enjoyed it as much as writing it.  
**__**Hugs: Angel**_


	13. This Kiss

**Chapter XIII - This Kiss**

_General POV_

He couldn't bare his eyes of off her. She started singing in an angelic voice a kind that he never-ever heared before. He just stood there watching her while she saw herself in his black Range Rover's windows and danced ridicolusly for the song she sang along. It was a fluffy song that was for sure. He just couldn't contorol himself anymore, it was too much. The way she moved her hips, flip her hair over her shoulder... A little more time and he sure go mad. Like today's dawn, she just slept so peacefully in his arms. All he wanted to do was just to be there till eternity and never move. Okay that's not true, he would love to move. Like pop a kiss on her lips. Or more. But he know that would be a bad decision. So around 6AM when he was sure she didn't wake up, he slid out of her embarence and get out of her (or Jake's) room and got into his bed. For his luck sleep come easily and he drifted of to dreamworld just to wake up the best sight, a beautiful girl leaning to him and offering breakfast. He had to think unsexy thught fast, mostly because Jakes jersey was to big for her and she didn't wear a bra underneath it. Not that he would complain...

And here she again, being sexy and doesn't avare of it. Not even a little bit. Nathan watched her a little more, but he couldn't stop himself for wanting more. So after two minutes he know what he had to do.

_Haley's POV_

I was singing along with Faith Hill one of my fav songs This Kiss, and thinking about yesterday's storm, about what Peyton told me and just about life. Then I felt two strong hands on my waist and I saw Nathan's face mirroring on the Rover's window. I was suprised, but just when I was about to say something, or greet him, he turned me around and placed his lips on mine furiously. I could feel the heat coming out of him. I dropped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. Even if it was the first and last we share I'd be fool not to take full advantage of it. His hands started to move up to my back while we were still in a hot liplock. Then he started to slow the kiss down. It was more sensual now, and he pull me closer to his body. God, I can't describe the feeling of his arms around me, his lips on mine. I felt my knees go weak, but I didn't want this feeling to end, so I pushed up myself on my tiptoes so it would be easier to reach him. The greatest thing about our kiss was, that still just our lips touched each other, nothing more. The feeling was great, but still we needed some air, so slowly he started to move away. I noticed he didn't moved his hand so neither did I. My eyes were still closed so I could savour the moment. When I opened them, the song just ended, and he looked at me a little nervous. Nathan Scott? Hotshot being nervous? Well we lived that day now. So I smiled at him cuz that kiss was just so good and he smiled back at me.  
I pull out my earplugs and then I was aware the closeness we share and I freaked out a little in my mind. I mean we didn't know that much about each other, we slept in the same bed yesterday, and we just kissed but I still didn't know his favourite color or movie. Isn't that just plain weired for you too? I mean I'm not miss goody goody two shoe that's for sure. But I'm not miss Slutty slutty two shoe either. And anyway with my life and parent(s), if I even can call her that, I was never aloved to have a boyfriend. Or to kiss, so in a way it was way to confusing this situation cuz this was my first kiss, and every girl dream about her first kiss and this was not how I dreamed. It was way better and I started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked me

"Oh, nothing just this...us...suprised me"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Hmm let me see because the last two years you wouldn't even acknowladge me, and now out of blue you just kiss me senseless"

"Senseless hmmm" he smirked at me "Well Hales if that's how you describe this you sure haven't been kissed before"

I became very insecure about this because if he told me that that means he didn't enjoy it, right? I'm sure he saw it on me, because he started apologizing

"Hales, I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that way..."

"It's okay,let just say, it didn't worked out and forget about it." I wanted to get away from him but his firmly grip didn't loosened around me "Nathan let me go"

"No way, you're stucjk with me now"

"What do you mean. I didn't stuck with you, I'm a free bird"

"Nice one there" he smiled "but now that you told your view I tell you mine. I didn't meant to offened you or anything like that, it just that you are way to good kisser so I assumed that you practiced it in your life"

"Nathan Scott!" I raised my voice "I'm not a slut! And don't you every call me that again, or you're going to be in a lot of pain and not just by me, but by your own brother!"

"Crap, it didn't come out how it was supposed to... I didn't mean it like your a slut. Believe me I met so many of them. I meant that you are beautiful and sweet and I'm sure you had got lots of boyfriends."

"You really think I'm sweet and beautiful?" I asked frozen to my spot. Nobody told me that before. Okay, Father do not count and best friends neither. But when I said this out loud it was just soooo "John Tucker Must Die" feeling.

"Yeah" he said and smiled. And started to lean in for another kiss, but me being myself and being my bubbly myself patted his hands and when he didn't focused on his grip I jus danced away from him laughing.

"Hales?" he asked confused

"What, I won't give you everything on the first day"

"You do realise I saw you in Jakes jersey?" he said smirking

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" I was confused now

"Oh nothing I as just saying" but the smile and dreamy face told othervise.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, first kiss happened... But where does this lead them and how will the people react about it? I don't know when will I be able to update next time cuz I got two really big exam-thingy in the next two weeks. **_

_**Hugs: Angel**_


	14. Just one more funny day

**Okay, I just have to say WOW! I just saw that this story got 14939 hits. There were 220 people who read the last chapter, and I can't tell you how good this feels right now. Thank you for the reviews too. Sadly I passed just one of my exams so that means I have to study next week and this week again, but I hope with this chapter you'll be able to wait.**

**

* * *

Chapter XIV - Just one more funny day...**

That 24 hours in Tree Hill was great. We just played games like twenty questions, I never (of course without the alcohol), I would rather, and my personal favourite Twister. Yeah, you would never picture me as a twistergirl right? But the greatest thing that Nathan didn't try to push me. He didn't tried kissing me again and well I was a little disappointed but glad. I still didn't know what this - us - was. I mean we have fun, we kissed we pretty well get along, oh and we pretend to be a couple. But that still doesn't mean that we ARE a couple, right? Or am I just make this worse that this is? Why life has to be so complicated? It was so much easier when we were just kids who ran around chasing butterflies. This afternoon we will go back to Duke, and it would be - again - a four hours long drive. I wanted this day to be as much fun as it can be.

"Hey Nate"

"Hm?" he stared at me

"I thought we could make this day memorable"

"Oh I know ways..."

"Not that you perv" I said and smacked him with a newspaper "Something else. Oh I know, this is very childish, but so much fun!" I jumped up from the couch excited

"What?" he just looked up at me curiously

"Well, I saw this on movies and since I didn't get much friends when I was little, except from Peyton who we played this game too, anyway, not the point." I saw him smiling at me "So as I started, this is a fun game..."

"That you know from movies, I got that Hales, pretend that I pushed the rewind button"

"Hm just for that it would be only fair if I didn't tell you" I pretend to be hurt and sat back at the couch

"You know you couldn't do that. You are just to excited about it"

"No, you won't break me"

"Wanna bet?" he asked and before I could say anything he pulled me down beside him and started tickling me

"Stop it Nathan I'm serious" I managed to said between laughs

"Okay, but just because you asked me so nicely"

Oh yeah, he stopped it but before he relased me he pecked my lips.

"So what game was that that you were trying to explain me"

"Yeah, so this is kind of checklist game. We wrote down five things that the other need to do. We did it with Peyton like every month. Sometimes it was like get a henna, or sing on an open mic night, and other times there were like get a boys number. It was really so much fun"

"Well yeah it is, but do you realize we were the only ones who play this game cuz only we are here, right?"

"Yeah in that way it isn't so much fun anymore." I started to pout.

"You say you didn't have fun with me this weekend? I'm hurt Haley really, really hurt"

"Oh quit being a baby. You are so much like Jake. He thinks he get away with that too"

"Well I hope you can't compare our kissing techniques"

"Hmmm since I'm still mad at you I won't answer that question" I know I was playing with the fire but I didn't cared at that moment. I saw something his eyes, that I couldn't define but I was sure it won't be good. Just when I was about to get up from the floor he catched my waist and laid me on the floor him half on top of me.

"You know two can play that game" he said smiling

"What game?" I asked playing the dumb card

"Oh you know what I mean" he said and started to lean in. But '_what the hell_' I thought and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and bring his lips down to mine. Just when the kiss started to get more intense then yesterday I felt my phone vibrate.

"I don't know who that is, but I seriously don't love him/her right now. Please don't answer it!" Nate started to pout.

"I have too" but I pecked his lips just like he did it moments ago before I answered "Hey this is Glamour Girl speaking, what can I do for you"

"Haley James, is that the way I teach you to pick up your phone?"

"No Deb, that's not the way. I just..."

"No 'just's young lady. So how was your weekend? Could you find a place to stay?"

"Yes, I could, one of my friends helped me out" while I was speaking I rolled my eyes gesturing Nathan how glad I'm that she phoned me right now

"Great. Now about next weekend I hope we'll be able to meet"

"Actually I don't know Deb, we got some esses we got to do for philosophy." Okay I lied but there is no way I'm coming back next week again. I need some sleep and I need to be there for Brooke and Allison. Not to mention I have to get all the stuffs arranged if Peyton's going to come. "But I can have dinner with you on friday before Step Up" I told her kind of a peace offering

"How is that you have time to go to that little club, but you can't have a weekend with me?"

"You know I work there! To be honest, there TOO! 'Cuz I didn't have any money from you!" I shouted at her completly forgetting that Nathan was there hearing every word. "I tried for years to be the perfect little daughter you wanted me to be. But I just can't anymore. I got to much work, not enough money and I didn't even mentioned studying. And about my personal life? There wasn't any time for that. You tried to cut me off from my friend, well lets face it, that - thank God - didn't worked. How about you just didn't order me around for a little?!" I hunged up on her and I could feel the stream coming out from my ears. I know the next time we meet I have to apologize, but I was full with her. She wasn't even my real mom and still she thought she has every right to tell me what to do or not to do. When I got accepted to Duke I was having a blast. I was eager to move out, and start a new life. Well that's not how it played out but at least I'm not with her 24/7 now.

"Can we go now Nathan? I'd really like to get back on time to sleep a little and enjoy Brooke's company.

"Sure" he said and we get to the car and started our 4 hours drive. Again in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**So a little drama. How will the Scott brothers react the gossip about Haley and Nathan? Most importantly how will Jake react? And what about Deb's call? Will she leave Haley alone or not?**_

_**Hugs: Angel**_


End file.
